A Dark Cloud Over the Future Ch 10
A Dark Cloud Over the Future Chapter 10: What Was Plan B? Travis ran for the stair case and saw that 5 or so telekhines were walking down a staircase. He took out his sword and turned one to dust, causing its lunchbox to fall to the floor. The other four gazed in shock as Travis took out two more. The other two regained their senses and ran for an alarm. Travis managed to kill one of them but wasn’t fast enough to get the other one as alarms started to sound across the entire ship. Knowing he had to lead the monsters as far away from Beckendorf as possible, he ran on the nearest deck and started running around the ship. By this point, monsters were closing in around him and he started randomly entering and exiting sections of the ship until he was face to claw with a giant crab. “Crud,” was all he got out as the claw clamped around him and he was pulled into the air. The crab started shaking him around as if it was showing off some kind of prize to the other monsters. Travis tried to pry the crab’s claw open, but it was like a vise grip and wouldn’t budge. The only reason he hadn’t been chopped in half was because of the curved shape of the claw. He remembered some of the training he had done when it came to heavily armored monsters, always aim for the soft spot. Unfortunately, he was fighting a monster that was completely covered in armor and didn’t have any soft spots…''except for the eyes'' Travis thought. He waited until the crap stopped flinging him around and tossed the only thing that would cause any real damage, his sword. It lodged itself into the crab’s eye and it started thrashing about violently, letting go of Travis, but flinging him into the air in the process. Travis flew through one of the small windows closer to the roof than the floor and landed on the bow of the ship, with every bone in his body possibly broken, and surrounded by monsters and demigods on all sides. “Welcome to my ship brother,” came the rusty voice of Luke, sitting on a throne that must have been carried by several strong monsters as if he had been waiting from him. “You’re late.” “You are no brother of mine anymore,” Travis yelled to the body of his former cabin leader, Luke. Luke simply gazed back at him with golden eyes as an aggravated smirk crossed his face, as if some fragment of Luke was still inside and resented the comment. “I am upset to hear that, maybe I would have let you join us,” he taunted. “Maybe, but in all honesty, who needs more soldiers when I already know your every move?” he said as he looked at a silver bracelet around his wrist that had the symbol of a scythe on it. “It doesn’t matter,” Travis yelled back defiantly. “We’ll still find a way to stop you!” “Really, give it a try then,” Luke said as he walked down the steps of his throne. He extended his arms outward, as if to give Travis a free shot. Travis somehow managed to pull himself to his feet and took a few staggered steps forward before raising his fist and punching Luke square in the chest, but it was like hitting a brick wall. Luke laughed as Travis threw a few more punches before falling on to Luke, who pushed him off. Travis fell back a few feet and landed on the ground. “Good try, just like your plan to destroy my ship, but it is all in vein,” Luke said as he made a motion with his hand, and two giants showed up carrying Beckendorf. “We caught him running to the engine room, just like you said” said a demigod with an eye patch. The giant that had carried him tossed him next to Travis and the two sat on the ground, waiting for their deaths. “Are you sure he was heading to the engine room?” Luke asked as one of his eyebrows rose. “Yes, he told us he was going that way and his bag is still full,” the demigod replied. Luke’s eyes filled with rage as his golden eyes began to flair as he walked up and grabbed the bad out of the other giant’s hands. He turned it over and several food cans fell to the ground. Several monsters backed up thinking that they were bombs ready to explode. “Morons!” look called out before back toward Travis and Beckendorf, but they were already on the run. “Stop them,” Luke called to his army. Several monsters started chasing them down and Travis, in his weakened state, was pulled to the ground. “Keep going!” Travis yelled. Beckendorf was about to go back and try and help, until he saw the watch in Travis’ hand. He looked back at his wrist and saw that Travis must have stolen it when he was tossed into him. Travis then pressed the activation button on the watch and a horrible explosion could be heard ripping the ship apart. Beckendorf jumped off the side of the ship hoping that the fall into the water wouldn’t kill him, but he never made it to the water. As he was falling, one of the pegasi caught him in mid air and flew as hard as it could to escape the explosion. Beckendorf watched as the ship slowly sank beneath the waves, with the Greek fire still burning on the surface of the water. By the next morning, he had made it back to camp and landed outside Bunker 9. He placed his hand on the wall and the huge doorway began to open. Two guards stood on the other end with swords in hand, one was an Ares camper and the other was Connor. Connor looked at Beckendorf with a smile on his face, until he noticed that only Beckendorf was at the entrance waiting to come in. “Connor, I’m sorry,” was all he managed to get out before Connor turned around and headed deep into the bunker, most likely to tell his cabin mates the bad news. Beckendorf continued into the bunker passing by other campers who all asked him what happened, was the mission successful, or what happened to Travis, even though everyone already knew the answer to the last one. He eventually found Chiron and told him a war meeting was needed. Chiron agreed and told two nearby campers to spread the word to the other cabins. During that time, he went to see Selina and gave her a hug. She returned the hug with almost as much enthusiasm and the two walked hand-in-hand to the war counsel. Chapter 11: A Shocking Discovery [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 03:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:A Dark Cloud Over the Future